Rifles and similar firearms are typically worn using a strap that connects to the fore and aft portion of the weapon, creating a sling. These slings vary in shape and connection types, and are adjustable to account for different size user and different preferences of the user. Used by hunters and in combat, the slings keep the weapon in a ready position to allow a quick transition from carry to firing. In combat, this transition can be critical to the user.
The present inventor has identified several issues with the sling that the present invention is intended to address. First, many slings are designed for either a particular firearm or manufacturer, so a user may require several slings to use with different weapons. Particularly with older rifles and the like, current slings do not mount effectively as compared with newer guns. Also, an issue arises when the sling must be assembled in darkness or in cramped quarters, such as a fox hole or duck blind. Typical buckles allow insertion of the mating components in either orientation, which can lead to a twisting of the sling and difficulty re-orienting the weapon for firing quickly. Also, it would be advantageous to have a sling that allows for rapid three-way configuration that is adaptable to the specific preferences of the user.
These, and other improvements, are accomplished by the present invention.